


Jack Is

by Tierfal



Category: Torchwood
Genre: General, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-20
Updated: 2010-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-07 10:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tierfal/pseuds/Tierfal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto believes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack Is

Ianto is kind of tired of Jack making out with everyone.

Then again, the probability is fairly good that it's more a matter of _everyone making out with Jack_, because they've realized that it's a remarkably pleasant activity.

There are a few reasons Ianto does not feel entitled to complain, at least not beyond the safety of his own well-guarded thoughts. First is that he's not dead, which he could be, which rather puts things in perspective when they seem to be verging on shitty. Second is that he has been granted the right to feel jealous in the first place, a unique position that he would not trade out for an unburdened conscience. Thirdly, Jack is an entity, and Ianto is a man.

Jack is too old, too knowing, and too great. Jack is condensed energy only ever loosely bound with restraint, and even he doesn't know how to direct his strength. Jack needs to be fed, to be watched, to be kept, to be organized. He needs somebody to guide and focus the wealth of might and madness that he is.

This is why Ianto believes that Jack will always come back to him—somehow. Ianto believes that even when Jack has fucked up or lost it or gone and made out with everybody on the planet, trying to release and redistribute just a little of the _too much_ that he is, some part of him is aware of Ianto's importance, and that part of him will draw him home.

Ianto also supposes that it could be worse. One way or another, Jack tends to end up making out with very attractive people, which makes for a pretty nice show.


End file.
